Pups and the Sleepover of Fate
Pups and the Sleepover of Fate based on a RP done by RockytheEcoPup, Cakethewarriorcat, and Rockydog13 (The three of us deserve equal credit) Summary: After Ashes took Autumn to the carnival, he plans a sleepover with Dodge, Marble, and Autumn. He wants everyone to have a good time and he planned a lot. He even gets more guests. However, things go awry when he gets nervous about what to do with Autumn in the future, him getting in a accident and becoming sad, and then Autumn having to go. Dodge and Marble notice him sad and want to make him happy. Will they be able to and will Ashes be able to impress Autumn even more? Characters: Ashes Autumn Dodge Marble Smoky Cinders Rocky Rubble Flurry Spring Lucky Trapper Faith Story: It was a warm sunny day and Autumn just left the firehouse after her night at the Carnival with Ashes. Ashes just woke up from his nap and went to play with Dodge, and his face was painted with hearts. He saw Dodge and that is where our story beings. Ashes: He walks up and then writes Hey Dodge, what's happening? Dodge: He looked at him and started laughing. Hehehehe'' '' Ashes looks funny! Ashes:Writing I took Autumn to the carnival last night. I had my face and fur painted and I got a chuckle out of Autumn. Chuckles Careful, you might get a case of Puppy love. Dodge: Dodge already in love with Marble! Ashes: Writing '' I know Dodge. I was saying it as a joke. It means that that you might have the hearts on your face too and Marble will love you even more. Dodge:''Giggles. Dodge marry Marble someday and have puppies. Ashes: Thinks to himself and starts writing ''Sounds good, I have a idea. Why don't we have a sleepover tonight at the firehouse, I call Autumn you get Marble, the four of us could have some fun. After I wash this paint off, we could paint each others fur and play dress up, play card games, watch a movie my mom could rent and much more. Dodge: Okay! Dodge has to ask Daddy and Mommy first. If say yes Dodge needs to go get packed for tonight and then call Marble using Dodge's new special phone. Autumn: ''Coming up and writes ''Ask them what? Is this a bad time? Ashes ''Giggling ''lovely to see you again. Ashes: No we were planning a sleepover at the firehouse tonight. You want to come? Dodge: Oh Daddy told Dodge he is looking for you. Autumn: I need to ask my foster parents first and I may be late due to training with Chase and Smoky. Ashes:Talks while w''riting ''No worries, but I need to know if you guys are coming by 4, that is when Mom is going out to get the movie and the right amount of snacks OK? Autumn: No problem, thanks guys. Dodge: See Ashes tonight! Dodge have to ask mommy and daddy, pack, and call Marble. ''She and Dodge ran off to look for Smoky. Ashes: Sighs, ''I hope their parents say yes. ''The time rolled by and before you knew it Ashes was getting the playroom at the firehouse ready for his friends. He got the cards that Marble could understand out along with two board games he and his friends like to play,he got his chest full of dress-up clothes which doubled as pajamas and a special item he used for celebrations for a fun get-together, and put the four pillows he and his friends would sleep on near the TV so they all could enjoy. Ashes: I think that will do it, I hope they can make it. At that moment, the phone rang Ashes: Hello? Dodge: Hi Ashes, Dodge and Marble coming over! Ashes: Great Dodge, I will see you soon. As he hung up the phone, he heard a faint scratching at the door. He opened it and saw the beautiful Samoyed carrying her things and in her paws was the plush panda he won her at the carnival. Autumn: Hello, I'm here! Smoky let me leave early. Ashes: Great, I just got off the phone with Dodge and Marble they are on their way here now. Come on in, I will show you where we will be sleeping. Autumn: Great, could Pidge use a pillow? Ashes: Oh! No problem let me get one. He gets a pillow and places it between his and hers. ''A pillow for pidge, ''Knocking Oh Excuse me. He opens the door ''Hey Marble ''Writing Hey Dodge, come in, Autumn is inside already let's party and have some fun! Marble: Hi. Dodge: Dodge and Marble can't wait! Ashes: He led the two to the room where Autumn was already settled in. ''OK Guys, first we will get into character. I have here a chest full of costumes that double as pajamas we could enjoy wearing tonight. You guys go first. Dodge: Cool! ''He pulls out a detective costume Dodge will be a detective! He then pulls out a princess outfit for Marble. Marble will be Dodge's princess! Marble: You're so sweet Dodge She uses her paw to find his face and kisses him on the cheek. Dodge: blushes. Ashes: Sees Autumn ''Nice Autumn, you are a archer. ''Looks at Dodge and Marble and writes ''cool Dodge you got the Sam Spade detective outfit and Marble you have the pink princess dress and tiara. Hmm of course a good princess needs a pretty face ''takes out a face/fur painting kit. Let's make you beautiful'' Writing'' and Dodge, maybe you would like to be a clown detective? Dodge: Dodge afraid of clowns. Ashes:Writing Sorry I didn't know maybe a robotic detective? We can start on Marble's face and make her look even more beautiful. Dodge: Dodge be robot detective! Marble will look even more beautiful! Ashes: Writing OK let's get started. The three then began painting flowers on Marble's cheeks, her eyelids pink and hearts near the flowers. Writing OK Marble all set Dodge, how does she look? Dodge: Looks at her and says while smiling Beautiful! Marble: Awww Thank you Dodge! Ashes: Writing ''OK Dodge, you're next close your eyes, this will tickle. ''He and Autumn painted Dodge's entire face silver and added red and blue buttons along with green wires and little yellow lights on his cheeks and above his eyebrows. He also painted circles around his eyes to simulate eye-specs. Dodge: Giggling as the brushes and sponges painted his face Hehehehe. Ashes: Writing and tapping Dodge's shoulder to tell him to open his eyes. ''OK Dodge, you're all done, what do you think? ''He s''hows Dodge's painted face in a mirror.'' Dodge: Yay! Dodge robot detective! He said as he hugged Marble. Ashes: hehe they look cute together huh? Oh I need a outfit. Autumn: Yep hehe hey. she motions the two over and soon they find a purple super hero costume. Ashes: Hehe cool you guys found a superhero costume for me. Dodge: Wait until Dodge and Autumn finish. Ashes: Huh oh hehe. He closed his eyes and Dodge painted his entire face purple. ''Hehe it tickles. Autumn: Wait for my part. Dodge: All Done! Autumn: ''Now its my turn she painted two golden stars on his eyes and a lightning bolt across his face. Ashes: Opening his eyes ''Wow I look great! Autumn would you like some camo paint? Autumn: Thanks but I don't like wearing face paint that much I like my look. Ashes: OK ''writing and speaking hey guys let's go surprise my mom and your dads who are in the kitchen. Dodge: OK! Marble: Dodge can you help me to the kitchen? She asked as Autumn wrote for her. Dodge: Dodge help! he put her paw on his back and the four crept into the kitchen. In the kitchen Smoky, Rubble, and Cinders were enjoying some water unaware a ambush was about to take place. Ashes: Whispering and writing ''OK Dodge and Marble you two go first and then Autumn you go I will be behind you hehe they will be surprised when they see us. Marble: hehe yeah! Dodge: Dodge surprise Daddy. Autumn: Hehe Let's do it. ''Dodge and Marble crept into the kitchen while at the table...... Smoky: Hehe this is good. He said as he has a small bowl of popcorn. Rubble: Yep hehe hey don't eat too much we have a contest at Mr. Porter's. Smoky: Hehe I know. As they talked and ate, the two crept up behind them. Dodge: Freeze! You under arrest! Smoky: Oh! hehe my son is a robotic detective hehe nice face paint and hehe nice approach. He wrote as Rubble saw his daughter. Marble: I'm a pretty princess. Rubble: Hehe yes you are! As he hugged his little girl Autumn came in. Cinders: Autumn you look brave and tough in that Archer's costume. You look like a female green arrow. Autumn: Hehe thanks. At that moment Ashes came in. Ashes: Never fear, Super pup is here! He said as he leaped into the ktchen. Cinders: Aw my little hero! hehe Autumn: Mine too. Ashes hey hehe did we surprise you guys? Rubble: Yep. Ashes: Hey guys would you two like to join us? Smoky: We would like to but we can't. We are planning to go to Mr. Porter's to have a meatball eating contest. Ashes: Oh ok well would you guys like to stay for the movie? Smoky: Ok Sure hehe. Ashes: Great! But there is one rule you need to look like us hehe. Writing, ''Dodge you find a costume for your dad, I will find one for Rubble ok? Dodge: Ok Ashes! ''The two look and Dodge came out with a doctor costume for Smoky and Ashes found a panda costume for Rubble. Smoky: Thanks hehe I look great. Rubble: So do I! Ashes Not quite. He got the paint out and Smoky saw it. Ashes then wrote ''I think Rubble needs the cuddly face of a Panda and Smoky could be a zombie doctor? Dodge: Yes! Daddy look cooler hehe. Smoky: This will wash out before we go right? Ashes: Yes it does hehe but I bet the town will be surprised to see a zombie doctor and a panda in a restaurant? Smoky: ''Laughing '' Oh yes that would be funny. ''With that Smoky's face was painted green and red and purple splotches were added for the undead look. It was all done by Dodge while Ashes made Rubble's face all white with the black eyes and nose of a panda. Ashes/Dodge: All done! Smoky: Brains hehe. Ashes: No eating brains Mr Zombie Doctor. hehe Oh no call the zoo a panda got out! Rubble: hehe He then playfully roared. '' Marble: Daddy you are silly. Rubble: Yep hehe ''he then hugged his daughter. Ashes: Hey ready for the movie? Autumn: Sure what did you get? Ashes: I hope you enjoy it Mom got us The Rescuers Down Under. Autumn: All right! They all go into the playroom room and soon the movie started and then Dodge and Marble cuddled with each other. Rubble: Aw hehe our kids seem to like each other. Smoky: Yep hehehe. As the movie went into the dramatic part, Ashes saw Dodge and Marble cuddled together and Autumn sleeping on her pillow smiling. He then felt nervous and then went into the kitchen luckily Smoky saw him. Smoky: What's the matter Ashes? Ashes: Sighs ''I was thinking, what do I do to impress Autumn more I mean for the future. Smoky: Well when you are older, you propose to her and get married. Ashes: M married?! I cannot I mean I don't have anything decent to propose to her with a and I guess it was not meant to be. ''He said with teary eyes. Smoky: Don't worry you are still just a pup you have a lot of time to deal with this. Ashes: B but what if I cannot live up to the standards she deserves. I have never been able to live up to anyone's standards. It was like this since I was a younger pup. He said as he whimpered. Smoky: Don't worry! Live up to your own standards and it will be ok! Ashes R really? Smoky: Smiling ''I know so. Now come on let's go back and watch the movie. Ashes: OK. ''Smoky went back in but as Ashes went to the room with him, Ashes slipped on a ball and landed in a bucket where he fell into it. As he came out he was soaking wet, his face was un painted and his costume was soaked. Ashes: O oh no! Autumn and Dodge will be so sad. I better go a and sleep in my room. He ran into his room and cried while in the TV Room.... Rubble: Hey Smoky where is Ashes? Smoky: I don't know I assumed he was right behind me. The two grown dogs went back and saw the bucket. Rubble: Hmm this water is all purple and look this was Ashes costume b but its all wet. Smoky: I think I see what happened come on let's follow the drips to Ashes. He and Rubble followed the drips to Ashes room where they heard him crying behind the closed pup door and soon Dodge came up and then the three went in. Smoky: Ashes you ok? Rubble: We were wondering why you did not come back to the room. Ashes: I did not want to make Autumn and Dodge sad they did so much work. Smoky: This party is not about costumes, its about having fun. Ashes: I I know b but I did not want to disappoint them. He then began to cry as Cinders came in. '' Cinders: Oh son don't cry its ok. ''She calmed her son down and soon she told everyone it was time for dessert. Marble: What is for desert? Cinders: Double Caramel Sundaes? Ashes: Mmm I better tell Autumn. He went to the room and saw her waking up. Autumn: Ashes what happened? Ashes: Its nothing hey my mom made double caramel sundaes for us and we were about to eat them. Autumn: Oh ok I meant what happened to you? Ashes: Oh well there was a accident and well that does not matter I am sure to find something else. Luckily Cinders heard him and went into the chest and found a red ninja outfit. Cinders: Hmm I think I know what to do. She then made a little heart headband and got it together when she saw Autumn. Autumn: Cinders wow this is cool Ashes will like this. Ashes: Like what? He came in and saw the costume. ''Wow! We can make me into a ninja of love! ''Autumn was giggling while at that moment Autumn and Cinders heard the phone ring and Smoky came in. Smoky: Autumn its your foster mom she is on the phone. Autumn: Oh thanks. She left to answer it and came in smiling sadly. Ashes: What is it Autumn? Autumn: I need to go home. Lucky decided to go off to play and he got himself into trouble. My foster mom wants me home to help her with the others. Ashes: I see. Well want me to take you home? Autumn: No no I can handle myself. She said as she took off her costume. ''Sorry guys I will be back tomorrow for breakfast. Ashes: Ok. ''He smiled sadly as she nuzzled him and left. Ashes then curled up on his pillow. Dodge: What wrong Ashes? Ashes: Writing ''Autumn had to go home. I was going to be her Ninja of love and make her smile. Marble: Its ok Ashes we are here for you. Ashes: Thanks guys. ''He smiled sadly as he fell asleep. Marble: Poor Ashes. I think we should do something make him happy. Dodge: Let's make Ashes love ninja to cheer him up. At that moment the grown ups came in. Rubble: What is going on? Marble: Autumn had to go home early so Ashes feels a little down. We are planning to turn him into the Ninja of Love to cheer him up Smoky: Good idea! Cinders: This is a good idea we can all help. Marble you and I can sing to him to keep him calm and asleep. Rocky can you and Smoky get him dressed. Marble: Sure. Smoky/Rubble: We are on it. Cinders: Writing ''Dodge can you make Ashes face look like a ninja of Love. Dodge: Dodge on it! Cinders: Ok let's do it. ''Soon the five went to work. Smoky and Rubble got the costume on him while Marble and Cinders sung to keep Ashes calm and asleep. Dodge then began painting his buddy's face red and his ears dark pink. He then painted two giant hearts on the eyes dark pink. He then finished by painting light pink hearts on Ashes ears and one on his nose when Smoky put the headband on him. The 5 then fell asleep and the next morning while the others slept Ashes awoke and went to the bathroom. Ashes: MM this was a good night of sleep I cannot wait until huh Wow! He looked in the mirror and saw he was not his usual self and then Dodge and Marble came in. '' Marble: We saw how sad you were last night. Dodge: Dodge, Daddy, Rubble, Marble and Cinders help make you into Ninja of Love. ''At that moment two knocks were heard. Smoky: I got it! He went to the door and saw his other two pups. Trapper: Hahaha dad what happened you look like a zombie. Smoky: Yep we came by to see Dodge and Marble and well its a long story. Rubble: Yep hehe it sure is. Faith hehe you look cute as a panda Rubble. Smoky hehe yep hey we were about to have breakfast. Trapper: I will call mom and tell her hehe I wonder how Dodge enjoyed the sleepover? Smoky: Well come on in he is playing with Ashes and Marble. The 4 went to the playroom where Cinders watched the three others play. Dodge: Trapper! Faith! Trapper: hehe Writing ''Dodge you look cool as a robot. Faith: Yep you do. Marble: Hehe hey breakfast smells good. Trapper: MMm yes bacon and pancakes. Rubble: mm sausage too. ''His tummy growled. Ashes: Hey mom I am going to take some to Autumn's house for a surprise. He said as he picked up a rose. Cinders: OK son. She packed it up in a basket. Ashes: Writing and spoke ''Thanks guys you really made me feel better. Dodge later I will meet you at the park we could play. Dodge: Ok Ashes! ''He took the food and rose to her foster parents home and when he knocked on the door he had a four way surprise. Flurry: Hello? Ashes: Hi there my name is Ashes is Autumn here? Spring: Coming to the door ''She is helping take care of lucky he got a cold from swimming too much and sitting near the Air Conditioner to long. Ashes: I see. Lucky: Achoo! sniffs hi there hehe you look cool. Ashes: Thanks hey I hope you feel better soon he put the rose in his mouth as she came. Autumn: Yes who is it? ''She looked out the door and saw the dalmatian painted and in the costume with the rose in his mouth. ''Aw. Ashes: My lady, your ninja of love is at your service. ''He handed her the rose. Autumn: Giggles ''Thank you. Ashes: Shall I take you to the park for breakfast and then bring your siblings there for a morning of fun? Autumn: Of course, my ninja. Flurry: Sure I love the park. Spring: Thanks I would like to come. Lucky: C can I come sis? Autumn: Yes but you need to rest and not run off. Lucky: Aw! Ashes: Shall we go to the park? ''She nodded, gave him a small lick on his nose and soon they had the breakfast and all played in the park. They played tag and hide and seek in which after they went home. Soon after Dodge and his siblings came to the park along with Marble and they all enjoyed a fun day. Ashes and his friends whom were at the sleepover would never forget this fun time they had as long as they lived. The end.